Sparks flying again?
by icrsportyx25
Summary: MileyOliver&Lilly are in college.. guess who they run into there Jake Ryan plus one.. Lilly and Oliver have a plan will it work, will Miley give in? Will Miley ever get back together with Jake? Lollie & eventual Jiley! COMPLETE Look for the SEQUEL:Tonight
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Future Fic—Set 5 yrs after Achey Jakey Heart… Jake's Back and with a KID?! Read and Find out!**

_Lilly, Oliver and Miley are all in college… California State._

"Hey guys whats crackin'?" Oliver asked walking into Lilly's and my dorm room

"Hey Oliver" We said in unison.

Oliver was the same guy he was in high school. He was the same doughnut and all, expect this time he had someone who can keep his 'doughtness' in line. Lilly Truscott was his girlfriend for 1 year now. It was nice, to finally see Oliver realize how much Lilly had loved him. And yes, I, Miley Stewart was responsible for that.

As for me, I'm single and well I guess you can say I'm loving it. I have my two best friends since 7th grade here, at college with me. What more can I really ask for? I mean, who really has the chance to go to the same college as they're best friends? Most of the times you lose touch when you all enter college since you're … well most of the time going to different colleges to fulfill different dreams.

"So you guys wanna go hit the party down in Bunker dorm?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, sure." Lilly and I responded.

"Cool, I'll let you two get ready and I'll meet you at my dorm in 10." Oliver said

"10? What are you talking about we need atleast 30 minutes to get ready!" I yelled.

Lilly laughed.

"She's right Ollie." Lilly said.

"Okay, wow, you girls take a long time.."

"Well you know us." Lilly responded closing the door in his face.

We both laughed.

"Later Oliver!" We yelled to him with the door in between

"Bye!" he yelled.

We walked into our room and searched through our closets. I couldn't find anything good and neither could Lilly.

"Why don't we just take a little peek in the Hannah closet." I suggested.

"Yeah, just a little peek though." Lilly said.

We looked through the closet and I found these nice pair of wedge heels with a black top and light wash jeans. Lilly found some nice ballet flats with navy blue jeans and a tank top.

We got ready and we met Oliver at his dorm a half an hour later.

"Hey Oliver." I said.

"Hey Miley, and Lilly." He said "Woah, Lilly your looking hott!" He added.

"Aww Ollie you know how to flatter a girl." Lilly said scarstically.

He responded with a passionate kiss.

That was enough for me. I was happy for them but once they started making out in my face that crossed the line. I mean really get a room.

So okay, maybe I wasn't to please with being single but I don't want Lilly to know… well because I just want her to be happy with Oliver.

"Okay lets go!" Lilly and Oliver said snapping me out of this daze.

"oh-Yeah lets go!" I said all cheery.

We all walked to the bunker dorm building and there was already cups and garbage all over the place.

"Wow, look at this place! It's awesome." Oliver said… being a typical guy.

I grabbed 3 cups of punch for Lilly, Oliver and I and handed it to them.

After a while Lilly and Oliver started dancing and I was left alone sitting on a couch.

Man this sucked. I wish I had someone to share my affection with. I thought.

"Uhm.. Miley?... Miley Stewart?" The person asked.

"Yeah?" I said without turning around. **A/N: Its not who you think!! ;)**

**This was just a intro... Should i continue? Please review and leave your thoughts!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Thanks to all my reviewers… you should expect another chapter by tomorrow!!**

"Hi Miley, I'm Pete." **A/N: Yes I know I use that name in all my stories… hehe I love that name.. anyways back to the story.**

"Hi, Pete." I replied trying to keep my eyes on his face but I just couldn't. He was beautiful.. no he was hott. Man am I lucky I came here I thought.

"So… you want to dance?" he asked ever so sweetly.

"Oh my gosh… YEAH! I mean sure why not."

Man I just blew it I thought. My face turned bright red from his touch.

Wow, he just might be the one…

We moved towards Lilly and Oliver.

Lilly did a happy dance, while still dancing with Oliver… it didn't turn out to well… It sorta looked like she was a bird that hit a window and spazed on the floor. A**/N: I have a funny story about that reference.. I'm on AIM right now and well my friend and I are talking about it so I decided to add it in… well anyways I'll tell you the story after this chapter is finished.. Now I promise no more A/N's till the end of the chapter so here we go…**

I laughed. Oliver was just clueless.

"So you having a good time?" Pete asked

"Ever since you talked to me.." I replied looking deeply into his eyes.

"Well that made my day" He said sweetly "No actually it made my night." He added.

"I'm glad."

We danced the whole night… until I couldn't feel my feet.

This was the most fun I've had in a while… the last time I remember dancing like this was – was with Jake.

That name hadn't came out of my mouth in a while… wow. Well because for the last 5 yrs I've been trying to block it out. It hurt to much to think about it. We really never got our real chance to go out together and just Miley and Jake. We were never really alone… I drifted off. I remembered I had Pete now, and Jake didn't matter.

Pete walked me back to my dorm room… well more like carried me because I could barely walk. It was so romantic.

We walked back into the room and I got him some coffee, since it was already about 4 in the morning and we had classes at 7, it made no sense to go to bed now.

**Later that day**.

It was 4' oclock in the after noon and Pete and I had a date for tonight. I was so tired but I really wanted to go out with him.

I haven't seen Lilly or Oliver since last night. I bet they had a fun night. I thought.

I went back to my dorm room and got ready for the date with pete.

There I found Lilly fast asleep laying half on her bed and half on mine. I took a picture with my phone, just incase.

I laughed.

It took me a whole hour and a half to get ready for our date. I had to meet Pete at 6. And it was already about 5:45.

I woke Lilly up to get her opinion on my dress.

"Hey Lilly? You awake?" I asked shaking her

"Huh? Yeah I am now." She said obviously mad that I woke her.

"Sorry I woke you… but what do you think of my outfit for tonight?"

"Oooh, I love it. And I bet Pete would love it even more!" She said.

"Thanks Lils you're the best." I replied.

"Yep, have fun!" she said drifting off to sleep.

I closed the door and walked by the children's wing, where the parents who are taking night classes drop their kids off.

A girl came out running trying to fight off the boys who were picking on her!

"Stop! Please!" she yelled.

I went to her side and told the boys to get back inside.

"Hi sweetie, what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Olivia." She replied

"Hi, Olivia. I'm Miley."

**Olivia's POV**

Yes! I found her. After 3 months of looking, I've finally found her…

**A/N: Okay, yes 2 chapters in a day… this would rarely happen but since I've gotten so many hits and reviews for only one chapter I decided to make another so PLEASE REVIEW this one!! And heres my A/N that I had in the middle of the story… My friend and I were watching HSM2 the day it premiered and then we heard a thud on the window so we went to look and it was a bird… it wasn't like we just used Windex on the window… it did have spots on it so I was surprised it hit the window.. bu ti felt really bad for it. It was on the floor spazzing so we gave it some water and rice and it almost flew in the house but after a while the bird got up and started flying again. That was a relief it would have been sad if the bird died, but at least it was okay! Yeah that was my story. My friend and I still can't get over it… anyways as I said before _please review!!!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

_Hope you like this one!! Thanks to all my reviewers_.

To answer some questions…

**Ubcaf-1 N.W:** I should have elaborated on that part, but as for the Hannah closet, Miley brought her Hannah clothes with her to college as she still is Hannah Montana, so Miley kept a part of her closet hidden with some of the Hannah clothes.

**To those who want to know who Olivia is.. you'll find out soon!**

**Olivia's POV**

Aww, that's a pretty name sweetie, were you named after someone?" Miley asked

" I'm not sure…" I said, trying not to sound suspicious.

"Well that's okay. Is your parents taking a class here?" Miley asked.

Wow she asks a lot of questions…

"Yeah." I responded.

"Oh okay, well I have to go, but if anyone bothers you again, put them in their spot. I'll see you around."

"Bye Miley, it was nice seeing you." I said.

Miley walked away. I just stood there staring at her…

I hope I found the right girl… from what I heard I'm pretty sure its her. So now its time to put my plan into action!

**Miley's POV**

That girl, Olivia was nice… she was so cute.

I reached Pete's dorm and he came to the door.

"Hi Miley!" Pete said cheerfully.

"Hey, how'd you know I was here? I didn't even knock yet!" I exclaimed

"What? So I'm a stalker now?"

We laughed.

"No, I don't think that" I replied.

"Okay, good so shall we get going?" Pete asked

"Yep, lets go!"

Little did I know I had someone following my every move…

We arrived at the restaurant and snagged a table.

The waiter came up to our table and asked what we wanted.

"Hi! I'm Eddie and I'll be your server tonight. What will you have?" he asked.

"Uhm, I'll have the chef's salad and a coke please." I said.

"And I'll have he chicken sandwich no mayo and a sprite." Pete added.

"Okay, it'll be right out."

After Eddie finished talking a little girl came running up to him.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!!" The girl said.

"Hey honey, whats wrong?" Eddie asked.

The girl looked very familiar…

"Grandpa—

she stopped herself and started again…

Oh! Hey Miley! It's me, Olivia." She said.

"Oh Hi Olivia, I knew there was something familiar about you." I responded.

Olivia shot her Grandpa a look. He returned a cheery and happy expression back.

"Well, well this is the famous Miley, I've heard about lately." Eddie said.

"Huh?" I responded obviously confused.

"Oh, well Olivia told me about how you helped her from those boys at the college." He said.

"Oh, yeah, it was nothing." I replied.

"Well let me get back to my job, I don't want to get fired, especially because I just started a week ago!" He said laughing.

"You wouldn't want that! Bye!" I said.

Olivia followed him, and Pete spoke.

"So, what was that about?" He asked.

I almost forgot he was still sitting there!

"Oh, well before I came to meet you at your dorm….

I told Pete the story and just as I finished our food came.

"Perfect timing!" Pete said.

"Here you go.' Eddie said.

"Thanks." Pete and I said in unison.

After we finished eating we left to go dancing for a bit.

We danced for over an hour but then my legs started to give out. Pete brought me to a table and we had some coffee.

We sat there for a while and I looked around… someone caught my eye. It looked like it was Olivia and Eddie.

Why were they here? I thought.

They were talking but I was too far to hear.

**Olivia's POV**

"So, we just have to get that Pete kid to leave so we can make our move! Right Grandpa?" I asked.

"That's right sweetie, in time this will all work out." Grandpa said.

_**Preview of the next chapter: Miley works with Lilly at the college sitter area because they need to get some community service for class... Olivia is there... Lollie moments... AND Miley may find out something about Olivia, and who she really is...**_

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far.. please review this one!! If I get some great reviews I may feel the need to write and post a new chapter today! Sorry about all the Miley/ Pete stuff and no Lollie parts yet… I promise it will come up soon… and everything will start to make sense!! Again, Please REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

_The next day._

**Miley's POV**

Lilly and I were on our way to our Career's class. We didn't like it one bit… but hey its college right?

Okay, okay, fine… Lilly and I forgot to drop it before the 10 week drop period… so now we're stuck with it.

We walked into the room, and everyone was pretty much there

The professor started talking and I started NOT to listen. This class was a serious bore… but something he said caught my attention, yes what a surprise huh?

"For this project you have to find some community service to do around the college. You need atleast 15 hours to pass the class since this is worth half of your first marking period grade."

The class cheered.

Lilly and I booed.

This is how you could tell this wasn't the class for us.

After the class Lilly and I decided to find our community service so we could get done with it.

We were walking towards our dorm rooms and we came across the child drop off center for the parents to go to night school here, I remembered Olivia and it would be cool to get to know her, she's such a cutie!

"Hey Lilly? Do you want to try to see if we can do any community service here?" I asked pointing to the child center.

"Sure why not? I mean I love kids and so do you so we'll be actually doing something we like for a change!" she responded.

"Okay, good then it's settled… I know you have a date with Ollie so I'll leave you to that and I'll go inside and see what we can do."

"Okay, thanks Miles you're the best." Lilly said before walking away.

I walked inside the child center and found the woman in charge. She was an old woman very small, but looked very sweet.

"Hi Ma'am my friend and I would like to inquire for a community service type of job here." I said sweetly.

"Aw, sure sweetheart, do you think you could start today?" she asked,

"Sure, well I can, but my friend will not be able to start until tomorrow."

"That's fine honey, thanks so much." The old woman said before going into her office.

I sat down at the desk there and waited until the children came in.

**Lilly's POV**

"Hey Ollie" I said as he walked into my room.

"Hey baby." He greeted me with a kiss.

"Ohhh… so this is what the date's going to be about" I responded happily.

I lied on the bed and turned on a movie; Oliver came and lay next to me.

This is going to be the perfect date, I thought to myself.

Oliver rested his arm under my head and kept stroking my head, at first it was a little uncomfortable, but I got used to it. By now I wasn't even watching the movie anymore; I was gazing into Ollie's eyes.

He kissed me passionately. I never wanted to leave his arms again.

By the time I noticed it was dark out Miley came back.

"Lilly? Oliver I'm back and I have a little visitor!" Miley yelled from the doorway.

"Shoot! Shoot,!" I whispered in frustration.

I woke Oliver up and got him to get his shirt back on and I threw on my bathrobe.

"Hey guys? Are you decent?" Miley asked with a little girl chuckling in the background.

"Uhm… I did one last check of the room and said… "Yeah"

Miley and a little girl walked in. Miley shot me a look and then looked back at Oliver.

She laughed. I knew she knew what happened. She's so good at that.

"Hey guys this is Olivia, her parents didn't come to pick her up and she said that they always run late so I left a note, with the dorm room number and our phone number at the child center and brought her here." Miley said.

"Oh really, that's cool." I responded. "Nice to meet you Olivia" I added.

"Nice to meet you too." Olivia said.

"Oh I forgot… this is Lilly and Oliver." Miley said pointing to me than Oliver.

**Olivia's POV**

Yes! My plan is working. One day… one day I'll have everything I've missed out on…

The phone rang. We were all to busy talking, and Miley was telling me stories and Oliver would tell me some things about Miley and Lilly that were really embarrassing.

The answering machine picked it up.

"Hi… this is Eddie, Olivia's grandpa…

**A/N: I have another chapter written… actually this was a longer chapter but I decided to cut it into 2, only because I didn't want to give 2 much away in one chapter… nothing really happened here but I promise in the next chapter things will start to heat up and the infamous JAKE RYAN! Will soon be introduced… possibly in the next 2 chapter.. not sure yet. But thanks for reading and please review and if you have any suggestions please leave them!!!! If you guys really want… I can post up the other chapter today SO PLEASE leave you're thoughts… once again please REVIEW:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Olivia's POV**

Miley stopped and listened.

"Olivia its your grandpa, go ahead, you could pick up the phone." She said

"Okay!" I said cheery

I picked up the phone, and walked out into the bathroom closing the door behind me.

"Grandpa! I'm at Miley's dorm!!" I said excitedly.

"Good, good your doing great you just can't let her find out who you are." He said seriously.

"Yes, grandpa I know." I replied.

"Look heres the plan, since you're there just try to find anything, anything at all that looks like your mother, or any pictures…"

Grandpa explained the rest of the plan to me… I listened to every word, on the verge of tears every time my mother came up. I missed her so much…

"Olivia, can you please give the phone to Miley?" he asked quietly. "And don't worry sweetheart, mommy is fine she's looking down at you right now.." he added.

I walked to Miley's room and handed her the phone. My face was tear stained so I made no eye contact.

"My grandpa wants to talk to you." I said looking down at my feet.

**Miley's POV**

I took the phone.

"Hello Miley, I'm sorry about not being there on time to pick Olivia up… we are having a little problem down here so I was wondering if Olivia could spend the night, it's her mother's death anniversary tomorrow and I don't like her to be home when we're getting everything set up, it makes her too sad. I usually leave her at a friends but I can't get out tonight so if you wouldn't mind…"

I cut him off.

"Don't worry about a thing, she can stay here… I'm sorry about uhm.. You're daughter-in-law."

I wasn't sure if it was his real daughter or not…

"Oh, thanks and it's my daughter." He responded.

"No problem, if you need anything else we're here." I said quietly.

"Thanks again, you're such a great kid, goodbye." He said kindly.

"Bye." I said hanging up the phone.

I turned towards Olivia to see that she was already asleep. She had something in her hand. It was a picture. I could see the Kodak logo on it. I turned the picture over. It-it was….

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger again, and sorry it's so short… I promise the next chapter will be extra long, so leave your suggestions!! Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome… keep reviewing!! Maybe Jake will show up in the next chapter...again, leave your suggestions and we'll see from there!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously…_

_I saw the Kodak logo on it. It-it was_…

a picture of Jake… and I."

**Miley's POV**

I star at the picture, for what it seemed like forever. Olivia was Jake's daughter. But I wasn't Olivia's mother.

I sat there on the verge of tears staring at this little beautiful girl. Right then and there she looked so carefree.

"M-Miley?" Lilly asked

"Yeah." I said sniffing.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" she said quietly trying not to wake Olivia up.

I picked up the picture and held it to my heart, then turned it around and showed it to her.

"W-What?! I-its you and Jake… so t-that means s-she's, Olivia is Jake's daughter?" she said stuttering.

I nodded.

This is the first time in five years I've thought about Jake this deeply and about our relationship. But it was good that I didn't see him after that flower and letter her left for me those five years ago. He broke my heart, and I don't think I can go though that again.

Lilly gave me a huge hug.

"Miley, don't worry about it, maybe he's changed, I mean after all he has responsibilities now." She said trying to lighten up the situation.

"I don't know Lilly, you know considering our past… maybe we're just not right for each other." She said

"Miley, we will see when we reach that hole; you and Jake were made for each other." Lilly said

"Well his wife passed away and I don't want to push him into anything." I said flat out.

"Miley, we'll talk about this tomorrow; you just sleep on it and believe me everything's going to be okay." Lilly said before tucking Olivia in.

"Okay, thanks Lilly."

I walked back to my bed and laid there for the rest of the night, not able to go to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes, omelets and bacon.

This reminded me of being home with Daddy; he always makes the best omelets.

I got up and walked into the common room where Lilly, Oliver and Olivia were sitting and getting ready to eat.

"Hey sleepyhead." Lilly said.

"Hi." I said rubbing my eyes obviously still tried.

I looked at Olivia, and I remember what I saw last night.

"hi sweetheart." I said

"Aw me, thanks." Oliver said trying to be funny.

"No you, you doughnut!" I said. " I was walking to Olivia" I added.

"Hi Miley!" She said cheerfully.

"Did you sleep alright?" I asked.

"Yep, I just missed my daddy singing me a song before I go to sleep though, but otherwise I was fine." She said.

"Oh really? What song does he usually sing?" I asked curiously.

I never knew Jake could sing.

"My Daddy sings me Hannah Montana songs. I love her, I wish one day I could meet her!" She said in a very upbeat tone.

"Oh wow! I love Hannah Montana too! I have an autographed picture of her, would you like it?"

"Oh really? I couldn't take that from you, Miley, it's yours." She said kindly.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get it for you now."

I walked into my dorm grabbed a marker and walked into my Hannah closet and took a picture and quickly signed it for her.

"Here you go!" I said coming out of the room.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks Miley!!"

She was so happy. That made me feel really good.

"I want one too! I love Hannah Montana!" Oliver said like a little boy.

Then he stared to sing and my ears started to bleed!

"Oliver, STOP singing please! And your not getting a autograph, its only for Olivia!" I said

"Awww!" he whined.

By the time we all actually started eating all the food Lilly and Oliver made was cold. I walked up to the microwave and put all the food in.

Then Olivia started to sing.

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here some how _

_My heart won't let you go and I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha-la-la-la _

_I miss you._

"Wow Olivia, that was really pretty." Lilly said.

I just stood there absolutely stunned. She was amazing for a 5 year old.

"Thanks!" She responded.

Olivia's face was happy but her eyes were full of sadness, it broke my heart for her to be like that.

"Olivia? What's wrong?" I asked pretending I didn't know anything.

"Nothing." She sniffed.

I pulled her into a hug and she started crying.

" I miss my mom." She said between tears.

"Shhh, don't worry, you want to know something." I asked.

"Okay." She said quietly.

"Hannah Montana **A/N: I know that Miley Cyrus sang this song as her, but I decided to use Hannah's name instead because it wouldn't make sense If I did it with Miley's name… **wrote this song for her Grandfather who died years back. When ever you miss your mom just sing this song and she'll always be there. Right now she's in here." I said pointing to her heart.

"Thanks Miley."

We sat there in scilence for a while until Lilly started to speak.

"Miley? I think somethings burning." She said as she started sniffing.

"Oh no! The food, I forgot to stop the microwave!" I yelled.

I got up and ran to turn it off. No damage, except that we didn't have any breakfast to eat now.

We all laughed.

"Woops" I said.

Then the phone rang. I went to go pick it up.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello Miley, thanks so much for all your help with Olivia, we'll be picking her up now since the ceremony is going to start soon. We'll be there in 15 minutes." Eddie said.

"Okay, see you in a bit." I replied, then hung up the phone.

"Olivia? That was your grandfather, he's coming to get you." I yelled.

"Aw man! I like it here!!" She said

"Don't worry you can come back anytime and plus I know we'll be seeing more of you soon." Lilly said.

I pushed her. "What was that." I whispered in frustration.

She smiled. "Woops"

"Olivia, before you go, I want to talk to you." I said as I walked with her into the other room.

"Yeah Miley?" she said

"Well last night, you were holding a picture and it was a picture of Jake and I…

I was cut off. It was the door.

"Miley! Olivia's ---

Lilly stopped herself.

"Oh my GOSH!" she yelled.

**A/N: I'm going to stop here! I hope you liked this chapter, as I said it would be longer so I tried to make it as long as I could. Thanks to all my reviewers, YOU guys are awesome!! PLEASE review!!!**

**Oh yeah, and I promise I'll have Jake back in the next chapter!!**


	7. Sparks ARE flying?

_Previously…_

_"Oh my GOSH!" Lilly yelled._

**Miley's POV**

"What?!" Oliver said coming out from the kitchen.

"Whoa!" he yelled.

"Guys! Stop with the suspense who is i—

I stopped my self. I saw Jake. He was standing at the door with Eddie.

I wanted to run up to him and embrace him in a big hug. But I stopped myself.

"Daddy!" Olivia yelled running to Jake.

"Hi Baby" He said sweetly.

"Hi Miley. This is my son-in-law, Jake." He said, as If I didn't know.

"Wow, Jake it's been a while." I said

"It has." He agreed.

We stared at each other for at least 5 minutes.

"Hey, whoa aren't you going to say hi to your old friends you haven't seen in 5 years!" Oliver said.

Jake chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry guys." He said. "Hey Oliver, hey Lilly." He added.

"Hey Jake." they said unison.

I didn't know what else to do, or what else to say. Then Jake spoke.

"Olivia, we have to go, the ceremonies are going to start soon." He said quietly.

"No, Daddy I don't want to go!" She whined.

"I'm sorry honey, we have to go. If Miley and Lilly say its okay, maybe you could come back soon." He said looking at the two of us.

"Yeah, that's no problem at all." I said quickly.

Lilly agreed.

"No! No! I don't want to leave; I don't want to go to the ceremonies." Olivia yelled and whined.

"Olivia Miley Ryan! You're coming home now, you need to pay your respects to your mother!" he said in frustration.

I kept replaying that line in my head. Jake had named his daughter after me. W-why? I thought.

"Thanks Miley, Lilly and Oliver, I really appreciated it." Eddie said with a smile on his face.

"It was no problem at all." I responded

Lilly and Oliver nodded.

"Bye you guys." Jake said "It was great seeing you, but I want to apologize for my daughters actions, she wanted to find you badly. I hope she didn't cause you too much trouble." He said.

Jake gazed towards the picture of Lilly and Oliver on the table next to him.

"Congrats you guys, you've finally realized that you two were made for each other." He said smiling.

"Thanks Jake." Oliver said putting his arm around Lilly.

Shoot! Shoot!! I thought there was a picture of Pete and I on that table too. I hoped Jake didn't notice.

"And Miley, congrats to you." He said pointing to the picture of Pete and I.

His expression changed.

Man, he did notice. Maybe being with Jake wouldn't be so bad at all, he's sweet, kind, loving, cute, and the list can go on.

"Oh- yeah thanks." I said, angry.

"Bye." Jake said before walking out of the door.

"Urgh! This isn't fair!" I sighed as i walked to teh couch and sat down,and Lilly came and sat next to me.

"Miles, don't worry about it, just be happy that you have Jake back in your life!" Lilly said all cheery.

"That's true, but still, you know, did you think sparks were flying again between us?" I asked

"Well Miley, there's only one way to find out. Go out on a date with him!" Lilly said a little too loud.

"Oh no! No way Lilly, I can just go up and ask him." My voice shook.

"Oh come on Miley! You can, what's stopping you?" She asked.

"The fear of getting rejected." I said quickly.

"Whoa, whoa… where's the Miley I know who isn't afraid to talk to boys. Remember Josh? You weren't afraid to go up to him." Lilly said, actually making sense.

I laughed.

"Lilly, this is a totally different situation!" I yelled.

"Miley! Explain to me what the difference is!" She snapped back.

"Lilly, I actually think I love him." I replied, leaving Lilly stunned.

"Wow Miles, so this is for real? Then let me talk to him for you!" Lilly said.

"No, oh no Lilly, you can't." I responded.

"Oh yes, I can, just watch me!" Lilly said in a suspicious tone.

I followed her to our room. She was going through her closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked frustrated that Lilly wouldn't listen to me.

"I'm going to pay my respects to Jake's wife and Oliver and I are going to talk to him!" she said.

"Oh no, I'm coming with you, I can't let you tell him." I said.

"Well you can come if you want, but you and Jake were made for each other, so either way he's going to find out."

"Not when I'm there." I replied.

I walked to my closet and grabbed a black dress and put in on. Lilly and Oliver were already waiting for me outside.

I called Eddie, to ask where they lived exactly… I didn't tell him why I wanted to know… well atleast the truth.

"Hi Eddie? This is Miley, I was just wondering where you live… you know for future reference." I said quickly.

"Oh, we live on 124 West 5th street." He said.

That wasn't that far from here. No wonder Jake came here for college.

"Okay, thanks." I replied before hanging up.

I walked outside to where Lilly and Oliver were and we exchanged glances.

I wasn't happy and I wanted them to know it.

They stared at me with disbelieving expressions.

When we reached Eddie, Jake, and Olivia's house, there were flowers everywhere. It was very beautiful.

We walked up to the door to be greeted by Jake and Eddie.

"Wow! What a surprise!" Eddie said.

"You guys didn't have to come." Jake said.

"Don't worry we wanted to." Lilly responded.

Oliver and I just nodded, I didn't want to be rude, and after all it was Jake's wife.

The let us in and we walked into the living room and sat down waiting for the ceremony to start.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me Lilly." I whispered to her

"Sorry Miles but your being really stubborn, and well lets just say I'm not blind." She replied.

"Quiet down! The ceremony is about to start!" the man said.

Right after that Olivia came running towards the three of us. She's really grown close to us for the week or 2 that I've known her.

"Hi guys." She said quietly.

"Hi Olivia, sit and watch the ceremony." I said.

We sat there for about 15 minutes, and then the first person was called to pay their respects. It was Eddie. They turned the huge picture of his daughter around. I knew that face from somewhere, Jake told me he didn't like or… more or less love her, then why'd he marry her?

_His exact words to me 6 years ago were…_

_"Miley, I never liked her… I was only trying to make you jealous; the only girl I've ever really loved is you."_

But now why did he get married to her. I felt even more torn, now I really didn't want Lilly to tell Jake or even ask him anything.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Any suggestions? Please let me know!! Yay! Jake's back, i'm actually happy he's back too! Please REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

_Thanks to all my reviewers… I worked really hard on this chapter, so PLEASE tell me how you liked it, and I used all of your suggestions in this chapter, so I just want to say thanks to all of you who left suggestions!_

**Miley's POV**

I sat there lost in my thoughts for the rest of the ceremony. Lilly would stare at me from time to time, but I wouldn't look back at her. I practically sat there frozen, I said nothing and I did nothing. I didn't even know I had tears running down my face. It hurt a lot for Jake to tell me one thing and go and marry her. You know what maybe he is better off with out me, and vice versa. I just couldn't believe he married _Rachel._

"Miley?" Lilly asked.

I answered by walking away. Lilly ran after me.

"Miley! Miley, please talk to me!" she said.

I just kept walking and pretended I didn't hear her. Once your friend tells you they don't want to do something, you should take it into consideration, and not do it, but Lilly she was different she did the opposite of what I said.

I started running because Lilly was catching up to me. Even though she had more stamina than I did, I started running after her so I was able to get out of her site.

After a while I didn't see Lilly anymore, so I started walking again, I didn't know where I was going, or where I was going to end up but I just needed to get out of here and think for a while.

**Lilly's POV**

I couldn't run anymore, I had no breath left. I started walking again, and thinking about almost everything, and if I'm doing the right thing. It's been at least 2 hours since Miley and I left the ceremony, Oliver must be worried, but the thing is I didn't grab my purse on my way out, so I had no way of contacting anyone.

"I'm sorry Miley! Please forgive me, I thought I was just doing the right thing, maybe I wasn't, but look neither of us know the full story--- I yelled, but then as cut off by a car.

The person in the car rolled down their window. It was Jake.

I stood there, stunned.

"J-jake? What are you doing here?" I asked

"I just needed to get away right now, you need a ride?" he asked based on my condition… filthy.

"Uhm, yeah a ride would be nice." I replied with a little chuckle.

"Okay, good, hop in, and I'll tell you the full story." He said sweetly.

"So, I'm guessing you heard." I teased sarcastically.

I went and sat down in the car next to Jake, in the front seat.

"So let me tell you the real story." He said quickly.

"Okay" I replied.

"So, you know those five years ago, where I gave that note to Miley? Well I'd been trying to be the normal guy she wanted, and every time I tried I'd always fail. But one day I ran into Rachel, and she was upset, and pregnant, and well her father and mother kicked her out because they found out she got pregnant at 16. She needed someone to stupport her, or she was going to abort the baby. That's where I thought of Miley, I knew she would never want that for any baby, under any circumstance, so I married Rachel, thinking of her as Miley and that's where I named our child after Oliver and Miley. Rachel, agreed with me. When she was going into labor, there were some complications, and because she was so young, they couldn't save her. I hurt really badly because I knew how much Rachel wanted to see that baby, even after what she's been through. Oh and Lilly don't worry I forgot to say that I wanted to make Olivia's conformation name Lillian. I wanted to name her after my two best friends and well Miley, as my girlfriend, but now after I saw her run out like that, I thought it was all over." He finished talking and I was on the verge of tears.

"Oh my gosh Jake! That's so sad, I'm so sorry, and don't worry, I will do everything in my power to talk to Miley and tell her all this." I replied.

"No! Lilly you can't tell her any of this please." He begged.

I've never seen Jake like this before.

"O-okay Jake, won't say anything, I promise you."

Now what will I do, now that I can't tell Miley this I have nothing to say to her that will make her talk to me again.

Jake stopped the car, I looked out to see where we were. We were at the beach. The four of us loved this beach we would hang out here almost everyday.

Jake opened his door and I opened mine and we walked out onto the beach.

There were two other people out on that beach. One of them looked like Miley.

As we got closer I could make out who the other person was, it was Pete. They were hugging and kissing each other.

I looked towards Jake, to see if he saw, and well obviously he did. Then Jake did something I'd never thought he'd do to me.

He took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. My eyes were still open from the shock, allowing me to see Miley looking over towards us. I couldn't see her expression but I knew she was hurt.

I pulled away.

"Jake?! What are you doing!" I yelled in his face.

"Uh—I'm sorry Lilly, I just saw Miley and him and It got me so mad." He said

"you still are the same old Jake Ryan, aren't you? Mr. Ego Manic or the Green Machine!"

"Lilly, come on, I'm not jealous…" he said drifting off as he saw Miley and Pete walk away.

"Yeah, Jake you are. Now Miley won't talk to me again for sure." I said.

"What? Miley isn't talking to you?" he questioned.

"Yeah, because I was coming to tell you that—

I stopped myself, not only because Miley didn't want me to tell him, but there was someone approaching us.

"Olivia?" I said

"Oh, Hi baby." Jake said sweetly.

"W-what are you doing daddy? Why did you kiss Lilly?" she asked.

"Oh baby, that was nothing, it was a mistake." He said looking at Lilly.

"Yeah, Olivia is was, I'm going out with Oliver, why would I want to kiss your father." I said.

"Y-you said you loved Miley! Daddy, you said you loved her." She yelled.

"I do honey, I do." He replied.

"Then why was she crying… I saw her leaving the beach, with someone." She said quietly.

"Baby, come on lets get out of here." Jake said speaking to Olivia but looking at me.

"Yeah, come, we'll play a game as we go back to your house!" I said quickly.

"Okay." She said obviously upset.

We all walked back to Jake's car in silence.

It took up about 15 minutes to get back to Jake's house. I grabbed my purse and said my goodbyes and left.

When I got back to my dorm Oliver was waiting for me.

"Lilly! Where have you been! I was worried sick about you." He said frantically.

"W-what, oh I'm sorry, I was just trying to find Miley and then--- I was cut off.

"Then she KISSED Jake at the beach." Miley yelled coldly.

"W-what? Lilly is that true?" he asked extremely hurt.

I didn't know what to do, I just said anything I could think of.

"NO! that's not true!" I yelled even though I knew it was a lie, I just couldn't admit it to Oliver, I mean I didn't know how to tell him the kiss was a mistake, it didn't mean anything Jake kissed me, not the other way around.

"Oliver, come on, listen to me! She kissed him, I was at the beach with Pete and I SAW them with my own eyes! You have to believe me." Miley shot me a mean look.

"You know what, think what ever you want." I said before walking into my room.

The thing was Miley and I shared a room, so it was wired that we were completely upset at each other but had to sleep in the same room.

I sat there on my bed, thinking about what I said to Oliver and how I could save our relationship. That kiss meant nothing, I kept thinking to myself. And I knew it didn't. Oliver was my boyfriend, and I was crazy about him.

It felt like I sat on my bed forever, even though it was only for about an hour.

Miley came in. I did the only thing I thought I could do.

"Miley, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, I didn't tell Jake anything." I said quietly.

"Oh, you didn't tell Jake anything, you just KISSED him huh?" she said obviously hurt.

"No, Miley you have it al wrong please just listen to me!" I said frustrated

"NO! I'm never going to have to listen to you again! I only listen to my friends and well Lilly Truscott, your not my best friend anymore your not even my friend! I hate you." Miley yelled coldly at me.

I was hurt, it hurt badly. I just lost my best friend and I might have lost my boyfriend.

I walked out of the room, crying like I've never cried before.

**Oliver's POV**

I don't know who the believe now, my best friend or my girlfriend. I know they are both upset at eachother, but still I trust them both so much. The only way I'd be able to know is if I go and talk to Jake.

I left my room and got in my car and drove to Jakes.

I knocked on the door, Olivia answered.

"Hi Oliver." She said upset.

"Hi Olivia, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I saw something today, at the beach." She said quietly.

"What did you see?" I asked quickly.

"I-I saw Lilly and my Daddy… Kissing." She said flatly.

"W-what, are you sure it was them." He asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, I'm completely sure." She said not changing her tone.

"Okay, thanks Olivia." I said before walking off to leave.

"No Oliver, please stay." She asked.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because I want to show you something." She said quickly and quietly.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

She went running into the house and brought back a letter, with a couple of pictures.

I took the letter from her hand and read it to myself.

It was from Jake to Miley. I read it over and over. Jake wrote this letter before he was going to marry Rachel. He was explaining the whole thing to her. About how he only married Rachel for the baby, and he was only thinking of her, Rachel was just his friend and he was doing this as a duty of being her friend. It said that I'm not the father of this child, but I am trying to be the normal person Miley wants me to be, I'm trying to be the helpful guy, that Miley wanted him to be.

I looked up at her.

"Oliver is that true? My Daddy isn't really my Daddy?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, honey, I can't tell you that, I really can't, you should talk to you Daddy about that." I said, I didn't want to be the one who broke the news to her.

She handed me some pictures. There was one of Lilly, Miley, Jake and I. There was one of Lola, Hannah and Jake, and there was one of Jake and Hannah, hugging.

Olivia started to speak.

"My Daddy knew Hannah Montana?" she asked.

"Olivia, where did you find these?" I asked trying to ignore her question.

"I found them in Daddy's room today." She said. "But I want to know did my Daddy know Hannah Montana?" she added.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! I hoped you liked it! Please let me know what you think, so PLEASE review! You guys are awesome!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Oliver's POV**

No matter how much I might've been mad at both Miley and Lilly, I would still never tell Miley's secret, I promised. I thought to my self.

"Uhh.. Olivia, I don't know." I responded

She looked at me with piecing eyes.

"I think you do know." She said flatly.

"Okay well Olivia, I just came here to talk to your dad, but I found out everything I needed to know, so I think I'm going to go." I said quickly before walking out the door.

That was close I thought, for a 5 year old that girl was smart.

Then I remembered the real reason I was at Jake's house, I just couldn't believe that Lilly kissed Jake, no matter what it was supposed to be, she still kissed him WHILE we were going out.

I drove back to my dorm. I packed all of Lilly's stuff that was there, and went to her drom.

I knocked on the door.

Miley answered. "Hi, give this to Lilly" I said still angry.

"No, why doing you give it to her, I'm not your little messenger anymore." She said coldly.

"Whatever, Miley you better get out of this funk. Aww too bad little miss Miley doesn't have Jake Ryan anymore." I snapped back.

"You know what Oliver, just get out of here." She said trying to hold back tears.

I walked in walked into Lilly's room and plopped the box of her things on her bed and walked out.

"What's this?" She asked, obviously she'd been crying.

"You're stuff, I'm taking all of it out of my life, along with you." I said.

I was really hurt, Lilly just broke my heart.

"Oliver! Please listen to me, that kiss didn't mean anything, Jake was jealous of Miley and Pete, he loved her like crazy…" she yelled.

"Lilly, you've lost me." He said before walking out.

"If only you knew… how much I've lost." She said whispering.

I don't think she thought I heard it, but I did.

I left the dorm without saying another word to Miley who was sitting on the couch, listening to our conversation with great concentration.

**Miley's POV**

I wonder if whatever Lilly said was true. Did he really love me? No.. no Miley you don't care about him anymore, you're with Pete and he's the only one you care about.

My thoughts were interrupted.

Lilly blasted the radio in our room.

_You had my heart, my soul, my attention  
But you walked out my life with my CD collection._

We're Breaking Up!

Breaking up is hard enough (oh oh oh oh)  
Say you had nothing but I called your bluff.  
You got my sweaters, my hat...  
I can't find my cat! meow  
The Hardest Part Of Breaking Up  
is getting Back Your Stuff.

Yea 2gether's in the house  
Put your hands in the air  
'cause we'll make ya bounce c'mon yea.[x2

So tell me girl, do I have to say please  
or do I have to involve the police.  
We have you surrounded  
There was a time when I'd trust you alone.  
I'd call you up girl, but you took my phone.

You borrow stuff every time I turn my back.  
hey that's mine!  
I can't believe I went out with a KLEPTOMANIAC!! 

I walked up to our door and knocked on it.

"GO AWAY!" Lilly yelled.

"Lilly, please?" I asked.

She turned the radio up higher.

I walked in.

"Lilly, please talk to me." I begged.

She didn't say a word.

I decided that maybe if she didn't want to talk, she'll listen.

"Lilly, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for telling Oliver about you're kiss with Jake at the beach. We may have been fighting, but you're my best friend and I never should have done that to you." I said, hoping she would forgive me.

"Yeah, well you know what, does it look like I care?" She said rudely.

"Lilly, I think you do care, why would you be talking to me then?" I said.

"Miley, I can't take losing a best friend and a boyfriend at the same time, I've already lost so much." She said quietly.

"Lilly, what are you talking about? I'm right here, I may have said things I didn't mean, I'm so sorry." I responded still wondering what she meant by lost so much.

She sniffed. "Thanks Miley."

"Want to tell me what you were talking about, when you said you've lost so much?" I asked embracing her in a hug.

"Can we talk about it later, I don't really feel like talking now." She said sadly.

"Sure." I said.

"Look Miley, I just want to level the playing field, I'm sorry for kissing Jake, even though it didn't mean anything. He was just jealous of you and Pete at the beach and kissed me on an impulse, it didn't MEAN anything." She said weakly.

"I know, I know I heard what you said to Oliver."

"Okay. Maybe you should go talk to Jake or something. He was really heartbroken." She replied quietly.

"I don't know Lilly; let me give him his space."

"If you say so… I've learned my lesson." She said still sniffing.

"Good." I laughed.

"Very funny, Miles." She replied.

"So, I think we should have an induction ceremony." I said.

"Why… for what?" Lilly asked curiously.

"For those who Oliver's mad at. So far, it's you and me."

We both laughed.

"Thanks Miles, I needed that laugh." She said sweetly.

"No problem."

**Jake's POV**

Wow, I've never felt like this in a while. I think was the last time I was with Miley 5 years ago.

I bet Miley hated me now, and maybe even my own daughter did.

"Daddy?" Olivia asked.

That's a good start she's talking to me I thought.

"Yeah honey." I replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it." I questioned.

"These pictures… why are you hugging Hannah Montana?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, well I knew Hannah very well, or at least I thought it did. She and I were great friends in high school." I said.

"Really?! She went to you're high school! Let me see you're year book!!!" She said excitedly.

Shoot, now she's not going to see her picture and she's going to ask more questions. It doesn't feel right to lie to my daughter. Maybe I should just tell her, I mean it's not like I'm ever going to see Miley again, after what I've seen and what shes seen, maybe we weren't meant to be. I thought.

Olivia was looking through the book, she was almost at the last page and I didn't know what to say…

"Daddy? She's not in here." She said as she closed the book.

"Oh I know sweetie, let me tell you who Hannah Montana is." I said quickly.

"Oh really! You'll tell me! Cool!!" She yelled

"Well… Olivia, Hannah Montana really is M….

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy, I thought I should end it like that… but I hoped you liked it!! Thanks for reading this chapter, and thanks to my reviewers. This was a little bit of a filler, and sorry for all the harsh fighting between the three friends… don't worry everything will work out soon!! You'll see as the story goes on! Again, thanks for reading… let me know what you think… PLEASE review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

_Previously_

_"Hannah Montana really is…_Me dressed as a girl!" I chuckled.

**Jake's POV**

"Daddy! That's not you!" She said laughing.

"Oh come on baby, don't you see the comparison?" I said pointing to the picture.

"Daddy, you can't be Hannah and Jake at the same time." She replied pointing to the picture of us hugging.

Wow, when did she get so smart? I asked myself.

"I think you've been spending too much time around Miley." I replied

I knew Miley was smart, smarter than most, she was wonderful, one of the best people you'd ever meet.

I snapped back into reality and realized that Miley will never be mine again.

"Well, Daddy, I know you know who Hannah Montana is, and I think I'm going to find out." She said chuckling.

"Oh really? Trying to act fresh with me?!" I responded.

"No Daddy, I was just playing around!" She said happily

She walked out of the room leaving me on my bed.

**Miley's POV**

It felt good to be talking to Lilly again, she's always been great, now, I just have to get Oliver to talk to her again.

I decided that I would go to Oliver's dorm and try to convince him to talk to Lilly and explain to him that the kiss meant nothing.

I reached his dorm and knocked on the door.

His roommate opened it.

"Hi Tyler, is Oliver there?" I asked sweetly.

"Uhh.. yeah sure, he's in his room." He replied.

"Thanks" I said as I walked in.

"Oliver, open the door." I said while knocking

"Go away Miley!" He yelled.

I could hear whispers within the room.

**Oliver's POV**

My phone rang, I picked it up

"Hey, I'm sorry about before… but I think the plan is working, and we can't give in now—

I was cut off.

"Oliver open the door!" Miley yelled.

"Go away Miley!"

"Shoot, it's Miley… can't let her find out yet, I'll talk to you soon bye." I said quickly and hung up.

"Oliver please let me in!" she begged.

"Fine." I gave in and unlocked the door.

"Oliver I'm sorry." She said "That kiss between Lilly and Jake meant nothing." She added.

I just laughed; I felt it was so funny.

"Oliver I'm serious! Please believe me!" She yelled.

"Okay, Miley, fine, whatever you say, why don't you just go to your beloved Jake, because maybe he'll listen to you, cause right now I don't want to listen." I replied, I felt bad for hurting her but for the sake of it all I had to stay strong and stick to the plan.

She ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face.

**Miley's POV**

I can't believe Oliver just said all that stuff to me! I thought he was my best friend no matter what. I kept running and running, and of course I bump into Jake.

"M-Miley? What's wrong?" HE said concerned.

"This is all because of you!" I yelled, still crying and pointing at him.

"Miley? What's all because of me, I didn't do anything!" he replied back, grabbing her hand int eh process so she couldn't walk away.

"Let go of me." I said flatly.

"Miley tell me what's wrong!" he pleaded.

I didn't need this right now.

"Jake LET GO OF ME!" I yelled once again.

He didn't let go. I strugged to get out of his reach, once I did, I ran as fast as I could. Back to the dorm and locked the door behind me.

"Miley?" Lilly asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied walking back to my room.

Lilly followed.

"Miley, what happened." She said looking me in the eyes.

"O-Oliver, I tried to talk to him and he just snapped in my face." I said

"Miley, don't worry about him, I want you to be happy, go talk to Jake." She said

"No, I don't think I can anymore, I just blamed him for this whole thing, I bet you he'll never talk to me again." I sniffed.

"We'll see." She replied.

**Jake's POV**

"Oliver? Can I ask you something?" I questioned.

"Sure, what's up." He asked as I walked into his room.

"Well, just a little while ago, I saw Miley and she was hysterically crying and she's blaming me for something, I don't even know what she's talking about." I said quickly.

"Look, Jake don't worry about it, just keep trying to get Miley back. Miles had done so much for Lilly and I and our relationship, so I want to return the favor." He said.

"I'm trying, I just want her back so much." I replied.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Later that night…_

Olivia and Lilly were on the couch talking, I was in the room sleeping, or well atleast they thought I was. I could barely hear what they were saying.

"Olivia, I have a plan to get your Daddy and Miley back together… will you help me?" I asked.

"Really? Cool, yes I will help you." She replied.

"Good, just keep it quiet don't tell anyone… you just have to get your Daddy to follow along, and I'll deal with Miley." I said quietly.

"Okay, I got it." She replied.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW… if any of you have any suggestions… or things YOU want to happen in the story, please let me know and I'll try to work it in here! I hoped you liked it!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Miley's POV**

I watched Olivia and Lilly talk and talk on the couch. After a while I got bored and decided to get some sleep.

**Lilly's POV**

"Okay, so Olivia, I want to you to ask your Dad if he can take you to the pizza place down the street around 2 tomorrow afternoon, Miley and I will be there." I said.

"Okay, I'll ask him." She replied.

"Good, no you go home and we'll start the plan tomorrow!" I said as I walked her back to the child center.

The next day I woke up to my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I said still half asleep.

"Hey Lilly, it's me." The person said.

"Oh, hi, so I got Olivia informed about the plan… so it'll start at 2 today. Meet us at the pizza place down the corner." I replied quietly.

"W-wait what about Miley? Is she okay?" the person asked.

"Yeah, she's fine, I can't believe she's actually believing us." I said looking at the sleeping Miley.

"I know, well duh, I'm just a great actor!" he said.

"Oh really, what about me! I had the tears and everything!!" I yelled.

Shoot, I forgot that Miley was sleeping. I quickly walked out of the room and sat on the couch in the common room.

"That's true, but I think I'm still a better actor than you!"

"Okay, okay no need to fight over this now… we'll have plenty of time when Miley and Jake get together." I said.

"Fine, I miss you so much baby."

"I know, I miss you too… I think today is the day to tell her, I mean I bet her and Jake will be together by the end of the day." I said so sure of it.

"Yeah, I agree."

The door opened and Miley walked out.

"Lilly? Why are you up so early?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know." I replied back.

I quickly spoke into the phone.

"Hey, uh I have to go so I'll see you soon." I replied

"O0ohhh who was that!" Miley asked curiously.

"Oh, it was no one, just a friend."

"Just a friend? Sure Lilly, whatever you say." She replied freshly.

"Miley, come on. Just drop it, it was a friend." I said trying to cover everything up.

"Fine Lilly, you'll tell me soon enough." She replied.

Miley and I got ready for our morning class. It was really boring. But when is it interesting right? By the time the class was finished it was about 1:30.

"Hey Miley? You want to go grab a bite of pizza?" I asked casually.

"Sure, why not." She said.

We started out way down to the pizza place. There was a long line. We decided to wait until the line gets shorter, so we just grabbed a table and talked for about 15 minutes. I got so caught up in our conversation that I didn't even see Jake, Olivia or Oliver walk in.

The line got shorter so Miley and I went and ordered a pie.

"Lets get a pie of cheese!" Miley said.

"No! Lets get one with Pepper and Onions!" I argued.

"Ew come on Lilly, that's gross! Okay, lets get a pie of shrimp."

We were arguing for about 5 minutes until the lady at the counter told us to pick one or leave.

"Woops, sorry, I guess we'll take half cheese and half pepper and onions." Miley said

I was laughing so much, I could barely speak.

We both walked back to our table. Then I saw Jake and Olivia.

I went to their table to say hi.

"Hi guys." I said

"Hi Lilly." Olivia said sadly.

"Aww honey what's wrong?" I asked

"Daddy said we're moving." She replied looking down.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Jake? Why, Miley loves you so much you just can't leave her! Olivia loves her too!" I replied upset.

"Look, Lilly Ever since I came here and reunited with Miley things haven't been good for me. Plus, she said she doesn't want to have anything to do with me." He replied quickly.

"Jake, please." I begged.

He didn't say anything he handed me a piece of paper.

_Jake._

_Please stay away from Miley, she is my girlfriend, and she doesn't want to have anything to do with you. You've broke her heart too many times. That day at the beach, when she saw you kissing Lilly, she was hysterical. I know she may not love me like she loves you, but you don't deserve her, you don't know how to treat her. Just stay away._

_Pete._

Once I finished reading I didn't know what to say. Jake had never given up like this before.

"Jake, forget about this letter, it means nothing, Miley loves you like crazy, she's just afraid to talk to you. And Jake… I know you love her too." I replied looking him in the eyes.

"I know Lilly, but now I have my daughter to worry about. I can't just drop everything and try to get Miley back. I need to support her, and she said she was fine with moving."

"Jake, look into her eyes, can't you see that she's full of hurt and pain. She was expecting that she would find her mother here. She needs someone to act as her mother. I can tell you one thing, she does not want to leave here." I replied firmly.

"Look, Lilly I'm doing what's best for Miley, I love her with all my heart, so I have to leave. I don't want to cause her anymore pain." He replied taking Olivia and walked out of the pizza place.

"Jake! Jake you're making a big mistake!" I yelled.

I caught a glimpse of Olivia, she was crying. I didn't know what to do now. The plan backfired. I have to stop Jake…

I picked up the phone and called Oliver.

"Hey, where'd you go? The plan backfired, Jake left because of that Pete kid. We have to help her and get him back!"

"Lilly, it's okay, but Miley is still mad at me. I doubt she'd talk to me after waht i said." He replied.

"Don't worry i'll talk to her all tell her the truth, that it was all a plan... the break-up the words that were exchanged, we just wanted to get her back together with Jake. Okay Ollie, i'll make sure she's going to talk to you." I replied quickly.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave your opinions!! PLEASE review!!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Oh yeah, and I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Lilly's POV**

I walked back to where Miley was sitting, she was just staring at me.

"So, that's what this whole thing was about?" She asked, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes.

"Miley, please it's not like that. Oliver and I just wanted to help you… like you helped us."

"No, Lilly please…" She mimicked.

She got up and walked out the door, I got up and followed her.

"Miley! Jake's leaving, he's going away with Olivia! We have to stop him, I know you love him!" I yelled down the street.

"Lilly, let's get it straight, I don't love Jake Ryan, nor Olivia." She yelled harshly.

She walked quickly down the street. Someone caught my eye. It was Jake at the corner. I tried to catch up with him, but he ran away too fast

I walked back to the dorm, and I found Miley on the couch reading a letter.

"Ooohh it's a love note from… someone!" I yelled, jokingly.

Miley didn't budge.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk to me… then don't. We were only trying to help." I replied walking into my room.

**Miley's POV**

I sat here, reading this letter over and over again. It was from Jake. He said that it was good that I didn't love him because being with me was the biggest emotional rollercoaster he's ever been on. He says that it is better off that we aren't together. Olivia doesn't need me and its better for her to stay away from me. At the end of the letter it said "I don't love you Miley Stewart." P.S.: What's with you and yelling on street corners for other people to hear your conversation?

Tears started to welt up in my eyes. I did love Jake. I really did. I didn't mean anything I said. But from this letter, I think Jake really does mean it.

I picked up my phone and subconsciously dialed Jake's cell number.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said.

"Hi, it's Miley." I sniffed.

"Oh, Hello Miley, this is Eddie. I think you should come meet me here." He said, his voice becoming more serious.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, Jake and Olivia were in an accident, Jake's in a coma and Olivia has a broken arm, and leg."

I dropped the phone in shock and began to shake. I can't lose Jake after the last words we spoke to each other. I need to him to know that I love him.

**Lilly's POV**

I heard a thump on the floor so I walked out into the common room to see what was going on.

"Miley?! Miley?! What's wrong?" I ran to her.

She just lay there on the floor huddled in to a ball shaking.

She was complelely terrified. I picked her off the floor and put her on the couch. I sat by her side.

"Miley, what happened?" I asked.

She began to mumble.

"Mmhmm.. J-..jjjjake"

"Miley? What? What happened to Jake?" I questioned.

"h-hospital." She stuttered.

"Oh Miley…" I hugged her tight and told her everything's going to be alright.

"W-what if I lose him?! I just can't Lilly! I can't!"

"Miley, come with me, lets go for a ride." I said walking out grabbing my keys on the way.

I drove down to the hospital and stopped by the emergency enterance.

"Lilly, I can't go in there." Miley said flatly.

"Why not Miley, every thing's going to be alright. Jake and Olivia will be fine. This is not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." I said trying to comfort Miley.

I decided to park the car and wait until Miley was ready to go in.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. And sorry this is short, but I'll get another update to you guys most likely tomorrow! But first, I need your guys opinions…**

_For the Next chapter, what should happen to Jake?_

**1) Wake up and not remember anything, so Miley has to take care of him.**

**2) Wake up and be angry at Miley and not talk to her, after what she 'yelled' to Lilly.**

**3) He doesn't wake up **

**4) Other- let me know what YOU want to happen that isn't up here!!**

**_Let me know in a REVIEW! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_**


	13. Author's Note!

**Okay so here are the results:**

3 voted for option number one.

**Then for the 'others'** most of you guys pretty much said smiliar things (There was 6 of you who said something along the lines of Miley saying something to Jake and we wakes up and remembers, and Miley has to take care of him)

_So Thanks for choosing, and I am writing the next chapter as you read this! So for this upcoming chapter… I will be incorporating all your ideas into one nice LONG chapter!! So check back soon:)_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey Guys! Just want to give a special thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are the ones who keep this story going! So, again, thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter! Oh yeah, once again, I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Miley's POV**

"Miles? You ready to go in?" Lily asked.

"Uhm, I don't know Lilly, I mean I can't face him, I don't know why, something doesn't feel right." I responded.

"Miley, don't worry about anything, I'm here and I just called Oliver he's on his way. Let's go in. Just wait in the waiting room and we'll sit there until you're ready to go in."

"Okay." I agreed.

Lilly and I walked into the hospital, and Lilly asked where Jake and Olivia's rooms were.

I followed Lilly down the many hallways of the hospital until we finally reached Jake's room.

I stopped short of the doorway. I didn't know why I couldn't walk in there and see Jake. There was something holding me back.

"Miley come in with me." Lilly said before walking in.

"uh… I can't I'm going to get something to eat, I'm not feeling too well." I made an excuse. I didn't know what else to do.

I walked farther and farther away from Jake's room until I found the cafeteria. I walked in and it was really quiet and cold.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_We walked along the side of the road late at night. Jake decided to walk me home, he didn't want me walking home so late in the night._

_It was a very cold and quiet night, Jake had his arm around my body, I was trembleing. He stopped for a second, took off his jacket and put it around me._

_"Oh no Jake, keep it. Please I don't want you getting sick." I said to Jake, eventhough I was greatful that he gave his jacket to me._

_"No Miley, you keep it, you're freezing, and I'm fine, I wasn't even cold anyway." Meanwhile he was stuffing his hands in his pockets._

_He sure looked cold._

_I laughed, then spoke._

_"You sure know how to lie Zombie Slayer."_

_"Well, Well, is Hannah Montana trying to challenge me?" Jake said loudly._

_I hit his arm._

_"Jake! Not so loud."_

_He made so face whimpering noises._

_"I never said you were a good actor either." I said wanting to get back at him for yelling that I was Hannah Montana._

_"Oooh I'm gonna get you!" Jake yelled before running after me._

_I ran and ran until he caught up with me and he embraced me in a hug_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

My comfort zone was interrupted.

"Hi!" This little boy said.

"Hi sweetie, what's your name?"

"I'm Jonnie!" He said.

"hi Jonnie, I'm Miley."

"Hi, what brings you here?" He said curiously.

"Oh uhm… " I started to tear up. I didn't want to think about Jake and the situation he was in.

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking… I've been here for a while and you know, I just wonder because I haven't seen you here before. I know almost everyone here. I've been here for about 2 years now, I have a rare form of leukemia, and they haven't been able to treat it you know. You this has been my home." Jonnie said happily

"Oh, I'm sorry Jonnie." I replied not knowing what else to say.

"Please, don't worry about me, I'm happy and I'm doing well here. I've met so many new friends in the childrens ward, so I barely even miss home that much anymore, well I definitely miss my parents and family." He said

"I would too. Let me tell you why I'm here. Well my—one of my friends and his daughter was in an accident and he's in a coma." I replied, barely getting the words out.

"You're talking about Jake and Olivia Ryan." He replied looking me in the eyes.

"H-how did you know that?" I questioned.

"Miley, I told you I know everything around here. No actually I saw them come in. It was really difficult to watch, but I'm sure you've already seen Jake so you know what I'm talking about." Jonnie said quickly.

"Uh… what was so bad about Jake? Did he look… well atleast okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Miley? You didn't even go to see him?" Jonnie questioned. He looked hurt.

"No I couldn't face him yet, I don't know why." I replied.

"Miley, please if you won't see him for me, at least see him for yourself." Jonnie said advisingly.

"I don't know…" I drifted off.

"Look Miley, listen to me, how would you feel if your best friend didn't come to see you when you were in the hospital. How would you feel if you had cancer and no one came to visit you?" Jonnie questioned.

Jonnie, a 14 year old boy is changing my mind, when I couldn't. Neither could Lilly. This boy was special, and its great that we have people like him in this world. I thought to myself.

"Okay Jonnie, I'm going to go in for you, for me and for Jake. Thank you some much for your help." I gave him a hug.

Jonnie's face turned bright red.

"Awww.." I said.

"Miley, come and see me before you leave." Jonnie asked before I walked out of the cafeteria.

"Of course I will sweetie, you're going to get well soon." I smiled then walked out, to the hallway.

I paced myself when I walked to Jake's room. I needed to think this through. I didn't want to say anything that will make him worse.

My pocket started to vibrate. I jumped.

I took out my phone and looked at the Caller ID. It was Oliver.

"Hello?"

"Miley! Where are you! Lilly and I have been frantic over here looking for you!" He practically yelled into the phone.

"Sorry, I'm on my way back to the room now. See you in a bit."

I hung up the phone as I approached the hallway where Jake's room was.

I began to walk faster, gaining more and more confidence as I replayed Jonnie's kind words in my head.

I reached Jake's room and Lilly and Oliver were there waiting for me.

I stood there and looked at both of them in the eye.

"I… I think I'm ready to go in." I said.

Lilly gave me a quick hug. "Great Job Miley"

Oliver smiled.

I walked into Jake's room. He looked bad. I couldn't really even recongnize him. He had cuts and bruses all across his face. And his arms were in casts.

I started to cry. I thought about leaving, but I remembered what I promised Jonnie. I couldn't break my promise to that kid. He was something so precious.

I grabbed a chair and pulled it by Jake's bedside.

I sat there for a few minutes, just staring at his lifeless body.

Then I just began to speak my mind.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I should have never said that about you and Olivia, about not loving you, that was completely a lie. The truth is that I am absolutely and completely in love with you. The first time I set my eyes on you when you came to Sea view, I was in love with you. I may have not shown it like all the other girls but im different, you know that. Jake, I can't lose you now, I never want to lose you again. You are my everything. You are my life, you are my world. Same with Olivia I would gladly be her mother. I loved her as she was my own. Please Jake, please don't leave me. I'm never going to leave your side. We'll never be apart again. So now, all you have to do is wake up and everything will be in place. Leslie Jacob Ryan, I Love you." I said will all my heart.

Jake sturred.

"R-really Miley? Y-you m-m-mmean that?" Jake asked stuttering.

"JAKE! Oh my gosh you're awake! I love you! Yes I meant every word! I swear it!"

I was so happy, I started crying.

"Aww Miley please don't cry, I'm fine. You see? I'm right here."

Lilly and Oliver came running in after hearing all the commotion outside.

"Miley? Is ever—"

Lilly stopped herself

"Oh my gosh! Jake!! You're awake!" Lilly ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Lilly." Jake smiled.

"Well, well look who it is, it's the Ollie Trolley!" Jake said snickering.

"Aw Man, you're gonna hold that over my head forever now aren't you?" Oliver whined.

We all laughed. Oliver was so much fun to annoy.

"Miley, I'm so sorry." Oliver said randomly.

"Oliver forget it. Please I should be apologizing to the two of you." I responded.

"Lets forget it ever happened?" Oliver suggested.

"Agreed." Lilly and I responded in unison.

Eddie walked in, holding Olivia in his arms.

"Miley!!!" She yelled.

"Hi Sweetie! How are you.?" I questioned.

"I'm doing okay! But better now that I saw you." She replied.

"Good." I smiled.

Olivia turned to her dad.

"So Daddy? How are you feeling?" Olivia asked.

"Hi honey, daddy's doing fine." He smiled, trying not to get her worried.

But everyone else in the room knew he was in a lot of pain. His voice was getting weaker and weaker by the second.

Jake extended his arms to Eddie gesturing for him to put Olivia in his arms.

He embraced her In a hug and kissed her quickly.

"Dad? Do you mind taking her to the children's ward, she doesn't need to see me like this." Jake asked.

Eddie looked a little surprised.

"You just called me Dad?" He said completely shocked.

"Well you are my Dad aren't you?" Jake asked, a little confused.

"Uh, oh yeah." Eddie responded before taking Olivia from Jake.

"Hey Eddie, I have a friend that Olivia could play with. Ask for Jonnie at the receptionists desk. He's a good kid, she'll like him." I said.

"Okay Miley thanks." Eddie replied.

Lilly and Olvier left the room to leave Jake and I alone.

"Miley, I love you too." Jake said out of the blue.

I smiled. I laid on the bed with Jake and he put his arm around me, bringing me as close as he can without hurting himself.

He shared a long and passionate kiss.

Wow, I haven't felt like this in a while. I thought.

We both smiled at each other.

Then a doctor walked in. My face turned bright red, I was so embarrassed, the doctor seeing us together like this in the bed.

"Sorry guys, I just need to do some tests, it'll only take 5 minutes." He said.

"Sure no problem." Jake responded.

I got out of the bed and stayed at Jake's side.

The doctor mostly examined Jake's head. I was a little worried.

"Well, well, Jake you've recovered pretty well." The doctor said before gesturing for me to come outside.

"I'll be right back Jake." I said before leaving the room.

"Yes Doctor?" I asked with concern.

"Well, Jake is doing pretty well, but there was a problem."

"What! What's the problem? Is he going to be okay?" I yelled frantically.

"Miley, please, just listen, Jake has a brain injury. It damaged some of his memory cells. He can remember almost everything, but as you go along there are going to be many things he cannot remember. He may not remember who his parents are, or he may mistake someone for his mother or father, so just look out for these things because you need to surround him with familiar people so he can remember who they are again." The doctor said quietly.

"O-oh okay…so there's a chance he'll be completely back to normal?" I asked shaking.

"Yes, there is, but that's only a 47 chance, so just try your best. And things will get better." The doctor said before walking away.

**A/N: So I really hoped you guys liked this chapter, it took me about an hour and a half to write! But as you've read I tried to get all of your suggestions in here. If I didn't I'm so sorry, and I will try to get them in the next few chapters. So let me know what you think… and what you want to happen next! SO PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I don't own Hannah Montana… I hope you like this chapter!!! Also WE REACHED 100 REVIEWS!!! YAY!!! Thanks to all you guys that reviewed thus far! YOU guys ARE AWESOMEE:-D :-D**

**Miley's POV**

I stood there for a little while, but as time passed I realized what I had to do. I had to put mine and Jake's past behind me. I needed to, most of all, right now, help Jake and Olivia. They are my family.

I walked back to Jake's room, and reassured him that everything was going to be okay. I was trying to really assure myself, but Jake also.

"Miley?" Eddie asked.

I didn't even hear anyone come in.

"Yeah, what is it Eddie?" I replied.

"The little boy Jonnie, you told me about, he wants to see you." Eddie said, suddenly becoming very serious.

"Eddie? Is he okay?" I asked, starting to get worried.

"Miley, he doesn't have a lot of time… you need to go see him."

By the time Eddie finished that sentence I was out the door, asking for Jonnie's room.

"Excuse me? Where's Jonnie's room?"

"Oh, are you Miley?" I nurse questioned.

"Uh.. yes, I am." I replied

"Okay, good, please come with me. Jonnie's been asking for you."

I followed the nurse to Jonnies room, with all these thoughts running through my head.

We finally got there. The nurse gestures for me to go in.

"Jonnie?" I called.

"Oh, good Miley you came" He smiled weakly.

"Of course I would." I replied, looking at him in the eyes.

"Well, Miley I guess I should just cut to the chase, I'm not going to live. I'm going to die soon. And I just needed to see you and make sure you and Jake where okay." He said quietly.

"No Jonnie, please stay with me. You have a whole live ahead of you. You can't leave yet. It's because of you that I had the courage to go in to see Jake. You cannot leave." I said firmly, on the verge of tears.

This 14 year boy was going through so much. His life isn't complete… I thought, looking at his pale face.

"Oh Miley, but my live is complete. I was brought on this earth for this exact reason, to help people just like you, and I have. You were the last person I needed to help. Don't think of it as me dieing, but think of it as a new beginning for you and Jake and your family." Jonnie replied.

"You read my mind. But Jonnie, you're only 14… I remember when I was 14, I was so young. You are so young right now, and I don't believe you need to die. Please Jonnie." I cried.

"Miley, I'm your angel, think of me as your child, maybe even your brother. Listen to me. Your mom sent me down here, she knew you needed help, she knew that one day this day would come, where I would help you… no better, she would be helping you. She loves you very much, don't even think otherwise. She wanted to tell you all this and she wanted you to tell your father and Jackson that she loves them very much, and she's always looking down on them." Jonnie said, clearly out of breath, and out of time.

I had tears rolling down my face. I couldn't believe this. I couldn't. But then I looked into Jonnie's precious eyes, and I saw my mother. She was looking down on me and Dad and Jackson.

"I love you mom…" I drifted off, and then spoke to Jonnie for one last time. "Thank you so much Jonnie, you have changed my life. I will never forget you. I will consider you as my brother; you have made a significant and great change in my life. I love you. And please, tell Mom that we all miss her and love her too…" I said crying.

"Don't worry about it Miley, she'll get the message… it was great meeting you. Your mom was right, you are everything she said you'd be, even more." Jonnie said weakly then laid his head back and shut his eyes.

The monitor started to beep, and at that moment, I heard something, something faint in the distance… 'I love you too sweet pea…'

I knew it was my mom; she's the only one who would call me sweet pea. I walked over next to Jonnie's lifeless body and cried for him. I just missed him so much. But I also cried tears of joy… this 14 year old has done so much for so many people in on this short time… you wonder what he could have done in 30 years…

I got lost in my thoughts, until I found someone singing in the doorway. It was Jake. 'You and Me Together'

"Hi Jake." I sniffed and came to his side.

"Miley, please don't cry. Jonnie had a good life." Jake said quietly as he embraced me in a hug and I cried into his chest.

Then I realized something…

"You heard the whole thing?" I asked.

"Yes, Miley I did." He replied.

He looked like he was trying to hold back tears.

Then Olivia walked in with Eddie.

"Hi Dad." Jake said quietly.

"Hi Eddie, and Olivia." I said still sniffing.

"Please, Miley call me Dad… soon enough—you know what I mean." Eddie replied.

I laughed.

"Okay Dad." I said smiling.

Jake added to our conversation.

"Dad? Who's that little girl that you're holding?" He asked curiously.

"Jake, this is your---

Olivia cut him off.

"Daddy! It's me Olivia! You're daughter!" She yelled as if she thought he was kidding.

She reached for him, but Jake pulled back.

"Jake? You don't remember her?" Eddie asked concerned.

I looked at Olivia, she was on the verge of tears.

"Uh, no Dad I don't." Jake replied, glancing at me then back at Eddie.

I gestured for Eddie to hand me Olivia, I took her out of the room and went to find Lilly and Oliver, I didn't think Olivia needed to hear that her father didn't remember her.

**Eddie's POV**

"But Jake, you remembered her a couple of hours ago, I don't understand why you can't remember now!" I protested.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember…" Jake said walking out of Jonnie's room, obviously going back to his.

**Miley's POV**

"Shhh Olivia, Daddy was just playing around, he lost his memory, but he will get it back soon and he will remember everything." I said trying to comfort her.

"You mean it?" She asked "He'll remember everything, the pillow fights and the marshmallows?" She added.

"Oh, of course honey, everything." I replied, also hoping that he would.

"Oh, hello Miley.. may I have a word with you?" The doctor asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Well, we just did some last minute tests on Jake and everything seems fine, just remember try to surround him with familiar things. But he can leave today, so whenever you're ready to may take him." The doctor said

"Thank you very much doctor" I smiled and walked to Jake's room.

I peeped my head through the door. I found Lilly and Oliver with him in there.

"Lilly, hey can you come out here for a second?" I asked.

"Sure Miles."

Lilly walked to the door and closed it behind her.

"What's up Miley?" She asked.

"Can you keep and eye on Olivia out here, I just need to speak to Jake and then we can all go."

"Sure, Jake can come home today?" She asked as she picked Olivia up.

"Yep!" I said happily.

**A/N: So that's it for now! I hope you liked this chapter… took me a while to write.** _Thanks kharen for your idea_**. I twisted it a little bit but it's pretty much all in here!! _And itpinheiro, I appreciate your suggestions also, and I promise you'll definitely see them in the next chapter! _And to all of your guys… thanks for all your suggestions and keep them coming!! Also, just a heads up.. i don't knwo if i will make a sequel to the story or just continue it in here... but just want to let you know... that the story won't be ending soon because i have some ideas for where i would like it to go.. and also of course all you guys who leave your suggestions.. which i will always take into consideration and use! Anyways.. PLEASE REVIEW:) :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I don't own Hannah Montana.. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Miley's POV**

I left Lilly and Olivia outside and walked into Jake's room.

"Hi Jake" I said

"Hey Miley.. what's up?" He asked

"Well, the doctor said you could leave so I just wanted to come in and help you get ready."

Jake got up and out of the bed.

"Ready!" He replied happily.

Oliver and I laughed… I almost forgot he was in the room.

I stood on Jake's right side and Oliver stood on his left, just so he has enough support to get to the car.

Lilly, Olivia and Eddie followed.

Oliver and I placed Jake in Eddie's car, and I told Lilly to take Olivia with her and Oliver.

"Hey Lilly, Oliver? Why don't you three come down to our place, for dinner?" Eddie asked.

"Sure! We'll follow you." Oliver replied.

Once we reached Eddie's house, it was huge!

We all stepped out of the car and walked to the front door.

"Miley? Why don't you take Jake to his room down the hall and the four of us will get dinner ready." Eddie said kindly.

"Okay." I replied taking Jake into his room.

I set him down on the bed, and I began pacing, just thinking about everything that happened, it was just so overwhelming.

"Miley, come here." Jake said.

I walked up by the end and he gestured for me to sit down next to him.

Jake came so close to my body, I could smell the massive amounts of AXE he had on today.

"Jake! How much axe do you put on!" I yelled pushing him jokingly.

"Hey! Don't you want your boyfriend to smell good?" He replied.

"Husband, and Jake that's way over doing it though!"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You know what I said." I couldn't bring myself to repeat it though.

"H-husband? Really Miley? What so are you like proposing to me now!?" He asked playfully.

"Woah, all I said was husband, I didn't propose at all, that's your job sweetie!" I smiled.

"Okay, so then marry me." He said, tickling me.

I thought he was joking. So I didn't respond, I just laughed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Wow, so it looks like you guys are having fun!" Lilly said smiling at me.

"Bye Lilly!" I yelled while still laughing, I got out of Jake's grip and closed the door in Lilly's face.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Sorry Lills I'll talk to you later!" I said while walking back to Jake.

He embraced me in a hug. "It's so great to have you back. I've missed you Miley."

"I've missed you too." I smiled.

Oliver called from behind the door.

"Miley! Jake! Dinner's ready!"

"Okay thanks Oliver we'll be right out!" I said

"Come on Jake, let's go and eat."

"Wait, Miley aren't you going to answer my question before?" He asked seriously.

"Uh.. Jake, let's wait until you get your memory back before we decide anything that serious, I mean I love you very much and well I don't know, I just don't want you to forget it, it would really hurt Jake." I replied, hoping he would accept my explanation.

He sighed, "Okay Miley."

We walked out of the room and joined everyone at the dinner table.

"Wow! This looks really good" I exclaimed, looking at the five course meal Eddie and everyone prepared.

"Well why thank you Miley." Eddie replied.

Everyone smiled.

We all said grace and then began to eat.

About five minutes into eating Jake started to yell.

"I can't eat this!"

"Jake, sweetie what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

He tried picking up the food again, but was unsuccessful.

He doesn't remember how to feed himself, I thought.

"Ugh. I'm going." Jake said angrily

He pushed on the table so hard everything started to shake, then he disappeared into his room.

"I think I should go talk to him." I replied, getting up and walking towards Jake's room.

I knocked

"Jake? Please open the door." I asked.

No answer.

"Jake…" I pleaded.

He gave in and unlocked the door.

I walked in with a plate of food in my hand.

"Jake.. Open up." I replied sticking a fork full of salad near his closed mouth.

He fought me on it, but I finally got him to open his mouth.

I fed him a little more and then he finally spoke.

"Thanks Miley."

He came closer to me and kissed me passionately, only stopping to take quick breaths.

I finally pulled away "Jake, give me your hand." I said.

I put some food on a fork and handed it to Jake; I held his hand with him and put the food in his mouth. We both did that for about 15 minutes, until Jake decided to try on his own.

He he was able to hold the fork but his coordination has been messed up so he wasn't able t get the food onto the fork.

"Ughh.. you know what Miley, just forget it, I'm never going to be the way I was before." He said extremely frustrated.

"Jake… try again, please." I said softly, trying to calm him down.

He tried but was unsuccessful again.

"Jake, don't worry, I'm here for you and I'm not going any where, I'm going to be here to help you remember everything, I will. I promise."

I laid my head down on his chest and just began to talk to him… about everything, hoping he would just remember it all…

**A/N: So here it is! Ideas for this chapter are creditied to itpinheiro! Thanks for your suggestions! Also, if you guys have a chance and want to check out my first Jiley video on youtube… it would be great! Leave me a comment and let me know what you think.. search bballislyfe25 and view my channel.. the video is on there! Thanks if you view and comment it! Also PLEASE REVIEW :) As always any suggestions are appreciated.. so let me know:) **


	17. AN Read!

_Hey guys.. sorry i haven't been on here in a while. It's been really hectic here with school and all so i'm am so sorry, but i will not be able to update until things settle down. But thanks for reading Sparks flying Again thus far, and i promise i will update with a new chapter ASAP! _


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**A/N: Hey guys i'm back!! I will be trying to update weekly or even twice a week, so keep a look out. And yes, i know this chapter is extremely short but i wanted to you guys to have something. Also, please feel free to check out my newest story "A Lost Love" and let me know what you think:)**

**Miley's POV**

**_The Next Morning_**

"Jake! Jake!" I began to yell when I woke up in the morning.

I found he wasn't in bed with me.

"Shhh, Miley I'm in the kitchen." Jake replied with a soothing voice.

I ran up to Jake and embraced him a big hug.

"Please don't do that to me." I said.

"Sorry, honey, I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to make you breakfast. I'm feeling a lot better." He replied.

"Good! I'm so happy for you." I said, feeling much relief.

I looked around and found pancakes and hash browns on the stove.

"Aww Jake you made Olivia's favorite food."

"I knew why there was some reason I felt I should make this…" He replied, still confused.

" I think I know someone who goes by Olivia." Jake said once again.

"Really! This Is great Jake!" I smiled in great satisfaction.

Jake was actually remembering his daughter! This is awesome!

"I'll be right back, Jake." I said as I walked out of the room.

I went straight into Lilly's room and woke her up.

"Lilly! Wake up! Jake's starting to remember Olivia!" I yelled frantically.

"Really! That's great Miley!" She said sleepily.

All of a sudden I heard a loud sound of something hitting the floor.

Lilly and I both ran out to see what had happened. The room was filled with smoke and it became very hard to breath. I remembered Jake was in the kitchen.. I began to yell his name.

"Jake! Jake! Where are you?! Are you okay?" I kept yelling, pleading and begging that he would answer.

He didn't.

I broke down and cried insanely.

Soon enough everyone else woke up and saw Lilly trying to pull Jake out of the smoke.

After that I didn't even know what happened, I fell unconscious.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but i wanted to leave you guys with something, and plus i've been having a little writers block so if you guys have any ideas please LET ME KNOW! Oh yeah, and of course; please review!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this fic in a while.. I just haven't had time, but I really will try to get u an update atleast once every weekend.. but heres the next chapter I hope you like it!! Also, please Review and let me know what you think.. i'm thinking of ending this one soon and writing a sequel, or maybe i should just write the whole thing under this story.. let me know what you think i should do. Anyways have fun and i hope you enjoy this chap:)**

**Miley's POV**

_I woke up in a room, surrounded with white walls, nothing other than white. There was absolutely nothing that could make this room any better. That's until I gazed around the room and saw the love of my life, Jake Ryan. Who know that once again, it would be too good to be true?_

"Jake?" I questioned.

"Miley! You're awake, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel fine, I don't know why I'm here though." I said a little confused.

"Oh, yeah about that, I – completely by accident- started a fire in the kitchen trying to make you a nice breakfast in return for all that you have done for me." He said apologetically.

"Aw sweetie don't worry about it, I'm just happy you're getting better."

_We were interrupted by the doctor._

"Hello Ms. Stewart, glad to see that you're awake." He doctor said.

"Hello doctor." I replied quietly.

"We just want to let you know that you may leave. We've already done the necessary precautions and you are just fine, you make experience a mild cough, only because of the smoke inhalation you've had, but otherwise you are fine." He said, smiling and left the room.

"Thanks Doctor."

I looked at Jake.

"So you ready to get out of here?" I asked trying to leave this bland room as fast as I could.

"Of course lets go."

**Jake's POV**

_I walked Miley out of the hospital, so happy she was okay. Man I cannot wait until my life is back to normal and we could actually start a family. That would mean the world to me. Miley, Olivia, and I- all a family._

_I remember those days were she would pretend she hated my guts, I remember those days I would do anything to have her as my girl. I told these stories to Olivia all the time, she knew how much I loved Miley, but I wasn't truly sure that Miley knew. I obviously knew she loved me but I want to tell her with all my heart that she is and always will be the only one for me._

**Back at Jake's house**

**Miley's POV**

"It's so nice to be back here." I said

"You've only been gone for a day Miley!" Oliver replied.

"Oh come on guys let me have my fun!" I yelled.

_Lilly and Oliver were closer than ever. Lilly was laying in Oliver's lap, and Oliver and Lilly were gazing deeply into eachother's eyes._

"Aww you guys are too cute." I said

I got no answer, in a way I sort of expected that.

_I laughed to myself and walked out of my room to find Olivia and Jake._

"Hey guys!" I said

"Hey Miley!" They both said in unison.

_I smiled at the both of them and caught a glimpse of Jake's eyes. There was something about them that made me nervous._

"Jake, honey? What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"N-nothing Miley, I'm fine." He said trying to smile.

_I knew something was up… especially when I caught his hand slowly rising up towards his night stand. I disregarded it for now._

"So Olivia how have you been?" I asked

"I'm been okay, but there's been this boy at school who keeps bothering me!" she said

"Oh really sweetie? What does this boy do?" I asked playfully.

"He keeps poking me and follows me around!" she yelled.

"Aww honey maybe he likes you!" I said " I remember a time when I had someone do something like that to me." I continued, looking at Jake.

"Really!? What did that boy do to you?" she asked, suddenly becoming very interested.

"Oh well, it's a long story…" I said.

Jake blushed.

"That's okay! I have all the time in the world!" She said smiling.

"Oh no she doesn't Olivia has to get ready for bed!" Jake said quickly.

"Oh no, she doesn't Jake. Let me at least tell Olivia a quick story." I said smirking at him.

_Jake tickled me playfully._

"Okay so here it goes Olivia…

_Lilly and I were at the beach.. Lilly was reading a magazine and I was drinking a chocolate shake. Lilly comes across this article about Hannah Montana being a man, and then one about Jake Ryan finishing his movie in time for the premier. As Lilly reads it to me, Jake, you're Dad, comes down on the beach with a parachute and a rose and chocolates. He then kneels on his knees and comes back to say sorry to me. He tells me how he feels and then I began to tell him. What I do is dump my chocolate shake on his head and then go home. The next day I wake up to a bunch of gift baskets from your daddy and a cardboard statue of him in my driveway. Jake later comes to my house dressed as a knight, trying to get me back. I hit him on the head with meat because he tells me that he's going to the premier with his 'co-star, date' instead of me. He tells me that its only for the public but I make him leave._

_"You're Daddy never stopped bothering me in school. He was crazy about me and he didn't get the couple of thousand hints I left for him that I wasn't interested." I said to Olivia laughing._

_Olivia was laughing too. "Daddy! That's so funny! Miley got you good!" Olivia yelled._

_"Hey! Woah, that's not all of it, Miley actually was crazy in love with me but she never showed it because she was being very stubborn, but in the end she fell for me and we were together for a while." Jake said looking at me._

_My cheeks began to feel hot, and I knew my face was beat red._

"Aww Miley, don't be embarrassed." Jake said

"Hey! I'm not embarrassed you're the one that should be embarrassed!" I yelled, jokingly.

"Okay, Olivia, time to get ready for bed, go brush your teeth and I'll be in there in a bit." Jake said.

"Okay, goodnight Miley!"

"Goodnight Olivia." I replied.

_I layed in Jake's lap for what seemed forever, we gazed into eachothers eyes for more than I can imagine._

_I loved him like crazy, he was complete right about that._

_We were interrupted my Olivia's screams for Jake._

"Daddy! Daddy! I'm finished!" She yelled.

"Okay sweetie I'm coming!" Jake replied.

"I'll be back." He said looking at me.

"I'll be waiting" I smiled back.

_After Jake left the room I found a piece of paper plopped up behind the alarm clock on the night stand. It was addressed to Jake. It read:_

**_Dear Jake,_**

**_ I've been thinking a lot about you lately. Not only about you but about Olivia too. I miss you guys so much, and I feel that you will be better taken care of if I was with you. Especially, because you are still recovering from your memory loss. I've been hearing that you found that Miley girl. I really don't think that it's good for you to stay with her.. she doesn't seem like the right one for you. Please listen to what I'm saying Jake. Olivia will be well taken care of with me.. and so will after all I am your—_**

_I heard the door knob turn. I quickly stuffed the letter back into its hiding place and wiped the tears from my eyes. I couldn't believe what I just read, and plus that was only half of it._

_Then Jake came in and I quickly switched on the TV and didn't think another thing about that letter, for the rest of the night.. unless that's what I wanted to convince myself…_

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter .. there was a lot of fluffiness though but PLEASE let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions- let me know so REVIEW!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for such a long time.. But now I'm back and I'll give you guys a lot of updates! Hopefully you guys like this chap! Let me know what you think!**

_The next morning._

I woke up with a weird feeling in my stomach. I knew that I needed to finish reading that letter.. And what hurts even worse is that Jake didn't even bother to tell me about it.. I guess he probably thinks that whoever that person is, that she is more suited for him and Olivia. I'm trying to be the best, I can be.. And I really thought that Jake and I actually had something again.. Maybe I was wrong.

I quickly rose out of bed and walked to the nightstand.

I stood there for at least 15 minutes before gaining the strength and confidence to start reading the letter again.

I started where I left off last night.

**…and so after all I am your ex wife and the mother of Olivia. I need to be back in Olivia's life and I feel she needs me more than anyone else. I am the one who raised her for 3 years. I know I haven't played a part in her life for the past 2 years , but at the time I wasn't in the right place and I didn't know what I was doing. If you will not let me in Olivia's life I will bring myself into her life because she needs me, Jake, she really does.**

**With Love,**

**Rachel.**

I read It over again, and again. Then I stopped. Wasn't Rachel dead? Yes, she was.. Or at least that's what I've been told. I need to know why I've been lied to, and why Jake didn't tell me about this letter.

I layed the letter back on the night stand and went to find Jake.

"Jake, we need to talk." I said.

"Sure, Miley.. What's it about?" He asked calmly.

Everyone was still sitting at the dining table, and I didn't want everyone to hear out conversation.

"Jake, can we talk alone?" I asked quietly.

"Oh.. Yeah." He followed me to the bedroom.

"So what is this about Miley?" He asked.

"Well, Jake…" I walk towards the night stand and take the letter and hand it to Jake.

"What is this?" I ask.

He looks down at the letter. "Oh.. This" He said quietly.

"Look, Miley.. I didn't want to tell you about this because I knew it would just cause so many problems between us. This letter means nothing to me and Rachel is nothing compared to you. You're the only one who makes me feel this way. I am crazy and in love with you." Jake said.

"Why didn't you tell me Rachel wasn't dead?" I asked firmly.

"I didn't tell you because it wasn't any of your business." Jake said obviously hurt that I didn't respond to him saying he loved me.

"If it was none of my business, why did you tell me that she was dead in the first place!" I snapped back.

" I don't know Miley, I just don't know you any more. Or maybe I do, but I felt that things could happen between us."

"Ahh.. JAKE! Don't put this all on me, because I didn't do anything wrong, if two people are in a relationship don't you think they should share some of the important things with each other?!"

"Well, now, who said we were ever in a relationship, Miley?" Jake said, visibly regretting what he had just said.

"I guess that's right Jake.. Maybe you should just go back to Rachel and be happy with her because obviously we've haven't had a relationship here." I said before storming out the door.

I walked out of the house with tears streaming down my face and I ran all the way to Lilly's. On the way there it started to rain, but I didn't care I kept going pushing myself as hard as I can. When I finally reach Lilly's house I'm so tried and can barely walk up the steps.

"Lilly! Lilly!" I call from the bottom of her steps.

I hear some rustling of feet and someone comes to the door.

Its Oliver. Wearing only a towel.

"Miley?" He asks concerned.

Oliver walks out of the house and hands me his hand and he helps me up into the house. I catch a glimpse of Lilly on the couch covering herself with a blanket.

"Oh-- s-s-orry guys, I didn't mean to interrupt." I said shivering.

"No, No Miley, its okay." Lilly replies.

Both Oliver and Lilly gather some things up for me and hand me a blanket.

"Thanks" I said quietly, still thinking of the little blow out I had with Jake.

Lilly comes and sits beside me. "Miley whats wrong? What were you doing walking out in the rain?" She asks.

"I-- Nothing Lilly." I said trying to hold back tears.

"Come on Miley, talk to me. You don't look good at all." Lilly said

"Can we talk about it later, I don't think I have the strength to talk about it right now." I said quietly.

"Yeah, that's fine, do you want to go up to my room so you could take a nap?" She asked.

"Ohhh, I get it Lilly, I'll go up so you and Oliver can have your alone time." I said chuckling.

"No, no that's not what I meant" Lilly said, turning red.

"Lilly, I know you too well." I said walking up the stairs to Lilly's room.

I go to lay down on Lilly's bed but then I get a phone call. I look at the caller ID it's Jake. I decide that I can't talk to him now. It would be just too much for me. I let it go to voice mail and I quickly lay down and fall asleep. About a couple of minutes later I'm awoken by the loud thunder and lighting that had lit up the sky. I get out of bed and reach for my phone, it says "new voicemail" I toss my phone to the ground and with that Lilly comes upstairs into the room.

"Miley? What was that?" She asked a little nervous.

"Sorry, it was my phone. " I said.

"Why what happened?" Lilly asked

" I don't know.. Jake called…" I said quietly

"Here, pass me your phone." Lilly asked.

I handed it to her.

"Want me to listen to the voicemail?" Lilly asked.

"Uhmm.. Yeah.. I guess." I said a little nervous.

Lilly dialed the into my voicemail and was listening very attentively.

After Lilly was done the reaction on her face made me not want to know what was just on that message.

"Miley…." Lilly said.

"W-what?" I asked extremely nervous.

**A/N: Thanks for reading… let me know what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana**

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but still hopefully it will hold you guys over. Thanks to those who reviewed!**

She stared at me for a little while, that made me feel even worse.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked.

"Well, I think I should tell you, but I just don't know how." Lilly replied.

"Just say it, I don't think it could be any worse." I said, hoping what I just said was true.

"Okay, well the message was from Olivia. She called and asked where you were because she heard Jake talking about what happened and well Miley, I guess in the spur of what had happened between you two, Jake decided to leave and go with Rachel. Olivia continued on and said that she hopes you come back in time to stop him because she doesn't want to go. Olivia tried telling Jake but he's not listening to her." Lilly blurted out, all in one breath.

I sat there, in complete awe, never really expecting Jake to go back with Rachel. My heart sank and I was lost and confused.

"Miley?" Lilly asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Its not a big deal at all. I mean if Jake doesn't love me anymore, what is there that I can do. I just never thought he would actually leave. I mean he was my knight in shining armor. I had to be strong for so long when he lost is memory, and now I just finally thought that I could let it all out now, and I could finally have my knight in shining armor back." I said, feeling just a little better.

"Aww, Miley, you need to go back and tell him what you just told me, come on lets go we can try to get there before they leave." Lilly said handing me my jacket.

We made our way out of the house, it stopped raining so we decided to walk because Oliver's car was blocking the driveway anyways and he was fast asleep on Lilly's couch.

When we finally reached Jake's house we arrived there to see that Jake's car was no longer there.

I let out a short cry. I slowly put my head down and looked at the floor. I screwed it all up. I shouldn't have said anything.

Lilly grabbed my hand and we continued to walk towards Jake's door. We opened to see all the furniture there, but no clothes. As I veered into the bedroom, I saw a note on a pillow. I picked it up and it read:

_Miley,_

_It's me Olivia, I'm sorry that we left, I didn't want to. Please try and find us, I know my Daddy needs you. I can see the hurt in is eyes, but he is too stubborn to give in. I don't know where we are going or what is going to happen, but please come look for us._

_Love, Olivia._

I read the note, and Iknew what I had to do. Find Jake and Olivia after all, they are my family. Atleast that's what I consider them as.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be Miley's jorney trying to find Jake and Olivia, if you guys have any suggestions let me know!! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. AN: Sequel INFO!

**Hey guys, thanks for reading this story, I decided that I'm going to end it here but I'm making a sequel, it'll be up sometime today so keep a look out for it! Thanks so much for all your support and I hope you liked this story! Oh yeah, the sequel's going to be called _'Tonight'_ in honor of the new JB album, it's absolutely awesome! Anyways keep a look out for '_Tonight'_! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
